Love You
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: For #LAFSEvent Apr 3rd Happy NS Day/ "Sakura wanita single. Tentu saja ia mau dirinya dipersunting oleh pria single pula. Sedangkan aku? Duda. Beranak satu. Ia tidak mungkin mau menjalin hubungan dengan duda beranak sepertiku." / I love you at the first sight too / Thank you, my love at the first sight. / AU.


'_Ini aneh. Harusnya aku sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Mengapa setelah lama hidup sendiri, cinta kembali datang menghampiri? _

_Mengapa saat aku pikir bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan lagi yang namanya cinta, justru rasa ini kembali membuat perasaanku tidak menentu?'_

'_Apa sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta? Tentu saja aku sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.'_

'_Pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Guru les piano Hana Uzumaki, anak perempuan ku.'_

.

.

Summary : For #LAFSEvent Apr 3rd Happy NS Day/ "Sakura wanita single. Tentu saja ia mau dirinya dipersunting oleh pria single pula. Sedangkan aku? Duda. Beranak satu. Ia tidak mungkin mau menjalin hubungan dengan duda beranak sepertiku." / I love you at the first sight too / Thank you, my love at the first sight. / AU.

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura

Rated : T

Warning : Ada OC nya yah….. OOC juga iyah sih….

Disclaimer : Naruto authornya Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini authornya Kurosaki Kuchiki.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Sejak kapan berdiri disana?" lamunan Naruto buyar saat mendengar suara anaknya dari dalam ruangan tempat berlatih piano. Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Naruto memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano.

Naruto yang melihat anaknya datang menghampirinya langsung menggendong dan mencium pipi anaknya "Ayah sudah daritadi memperhatikanmu, sayang."

"Ne…ne…bagaimana permainan piano ku, ayah? Bagus tidak?"

"Tentu saja bagus. Ayah sampai bengong di depan pintu tadi. Kau semakin pintar memainkan piano, Hana-chan."

"Hehehe….tentu saja ini karena Sakura-sensei yang mengajariku. Benar kan, Sakura-sensei?"

"Hana-chan memang pandai, bukan karena sensei."

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Suara yang sudah setahun belakangan ini sudah akrab ditelinganya. Suara yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto merasakan kembali debaran di jantungnya. Ah….dia sampai bertanya dalam hatinya kapan terakhir kali merasakan debar aneh pada jantungnya?

Namun, sudah setahun belakangan ini debaran keras itu muncul lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Setelah delapan tahun tidak muncul, mengapa debaran keras tersebut selalu muncul saat ia memikirkan atau melihat wanita dengan iris hijau di depannya?

Naruto jatuh cinta.

Walaupun ini yang kedua kalinya ia jatuh cinta, namun ia sendiri mengakui bahwa kali ini ia sudah mengalami apa yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Selamat sore, Naruto-san."

"Selamat sore, Sakura."

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki. Suami dari Hinata Uzumaki. Ayah dari Hana Uzumaki. Status, duda beranak satu. Delapan tahun yang lalu, istrinya yang ia nikahi karena perjodohan meninggal dunia akibat pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Saat itu, Naruto telah berjanji pada mendiang istrinya bahwa ia akan menjaga anaknya dan menjadikan anaknya prioritas. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan mencari ibu untuk sang anak. Baginya, hidup berdua dengan anakny sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hidup menduda cukup lama bukan berarti ia merasakan kesepian. Ia justru bersyukur karena sudah diberikan teman, yaitu anaknya. Hana diberikan kasih sayang yang melimpah oleh ayahnya sehingga ketidakhadiran sang ibu pun tidak terasa ganjil dirumah itu.

Hidup menduda cukup lama pun membuat Naruto tidak lagi memikirkan rasanya jatuh cinta. Kesibukannya sebagai single parents dan direktur di perusahaan telah menyita waktunya. Waktunya hanya untuk anak dan pekerjaan saja. Lagipula, ia memang sudah tidak berniat untuk jatuh cinta.

Namun, keyakinannya runtuh saat ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut seperti permen kapas, berdiri di depan rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sanggup untuk menjadi guru les piano anaknya. Hana yang merengek untuk belajar piano membuat sang ayah harus mencarikannya guru.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis berusia 25 tahun telah meruntuhkan segala keyakinan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Love at the first sight, hal ini pantas berlaku bagi Naruto. Ya, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis tersebut sejak gadis tersebut berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Hinata Hyuuga saja tidak bisa membuat Naruto mencintainya pada pandangan pertama.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Sakura Haruno. Gadis biasa dengan penampilan biasa dan dari keluarga biasa saja. Namun, keramahan dan kelembutan gadis tersebut membuat Naruto tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Sakura.

Naruto jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada Sakura Haruno. Sudah setahun rasa ini berkembang dalam hatinya. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahukan pada Sakura tentang perasaannya.

Apa masalahnya? Dia duda. Tidak lagi terikat hubungan apapun. Mapan. Sakura? Setahunya Sakura tidak mempunyai kekasih.

Tapi entah mengapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan pada Sakura betapa dirinya sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Bodohkah dia?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Hana sejauh ini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang makan dikediaman Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu meminta Sakura menemani mereka saat makan malam tiba.

"Hana-chan sangat pandai, Naruto-san. Sebenarnya saya tidak perlu mengajarinya lagi karena mungkin permainan piano Hana-chan sudah selevel dengan saya," jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan Hana yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan bibi Chiyo, pembantu dirumah Naruto. Seperti biasa, saat makan, Hana selalu saja harus dikejar terus oleh bibi Chiyo agar mau makan.

"Jangan begitu. Hana masih membutuhkanmu, Sakura."

'_Aku masih membutuhkanmu, Sakura.'_

"Dan lagi, sudah berapa kali aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan Naruto-san? Kau tahu? Aku jadi kelihatan tua sekali saat dipanggil seperti itu?"

"Kau memang lebih tua dariku, itu benar kan?" jawab Sakura yang terkekeh mendengar Naruto yang selalu memprotes jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku seperti bertambah tua padahal umurku masih 29 tahun. Tapi tolonglah berhenti memanggilku dengan embel san. Itu terdengar formal sekali?"

Sakura menghelas napas. "Baiklah…baiklah Naruto. Aku mengerti. Maaf yah?" Sakura meminta maaf dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto terkesima. Lagi-lagi ada debaran yang memukul dadanya dengan keras. Senyum Sakura tadi. Rasanya senyum terbaik yang pernah Sakura berikan padanya. Sesaat, Naruto tidak dapat memalingkan matanya memandang Sakura yang kembali memperhatikan Hana yang masih saja dikejar oleh bibi Chiyo. Biarkan Sakura memperhatikan Hana lebih lama, agar aku bisa terus memandang wajahnya. Suara dari dalam otak Naruto berkata.

.

"Hana-chan?

"Ya, Sakura-sensei?" jawab Hana dan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Sudah cukup mainnya, Hana-chan. Lihat, Bibi Chiyo pasti kelelahan karena sudah main kejar-kejaran dengan Hana-chan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang duduk disamping sensei? Sensei akan menyuapi Hana-chan." Ujar Sakura dan mengangkat Hana untuk duduk disamping kursinya.

"Ehm….aku suka disuap oleh Sakura-sensei."

Naruto memperhatikan interaksi antara Sakura dan Hana. Betapa keduanya begitu akrab satu sama lain. Satu lagi hal yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Ketulusan hati Sakura menyayangi Hana. Naruto telah melihat bagaimana dari awal Sakura begitu menyayangi Hana. Kadang, Naruto melihat naluri keibuan pada diri Sakura, sehingga Naruto selalu saja membayangkan bagaimana kalau Sakura menjadi ibu bagi anaknya.

"Setelah ini masuk kamar, kerjakan PR, lalu tidur. Ok….." Sakura mencium puncak kepala Hana dengan rasa sayang. Melihatnya, Naruto mau tidak mau merasakan kehangatan yang ia sendiri tidak mampu mengungkapkannya.

"Baik, sensei. Besok sensei akan datang kemari lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Kita masih harus mempelajari yang lain, ingat?"

.

.

.

Kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan, Naruto akhirnya mengantar Sakura sampai dirumahnya. Naruto jarang mengantar Sakura, hanya sesekali. Itu dikarenakan Sakura selalu menolak dengan halus dan Naruto menghargai keputusan Sakura. Namun kali ini entah desakan apa yang membuat Naruto mempertahankan keinginannya dan membuat Sakura menyerah.

Mungkin Naruto masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan ku sampai dirumah," ujar Sakura yang baru turun dari mobil setelah Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kamu pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Gara-gara Hana meminta mu untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum dia tidur, kau jadi pulang larut malam begini." jawab Naruto bersedekap. Tidak tahukah Sakura bahwa ia begitu mengkhawaturkan keselamatannya?

"Tapi aku masih bisa naik bus atau taksi. Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Sakura merapatkan sweater biru mudanya. Angin musim semi ternyata cukup menyengat. Apa jadinya kalau tadi ia tidak memakai sweater?

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam, ingat? Bus sudah tidak ada yang beroperasi, naik taksi juga berbahaya, Sakura. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi."

"Tapi, Naruto."

"Kau itu memang senang berdebat yah."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keinginan Naruto. Termasuk dirinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sudah mengenal duda ini selama setahun membuatnya perlahan mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sekarang masuklah, sudah malam."

"Ah…iyah, sudah malam. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." jawab Sakura cepat dan berbalik menuju rumahnya.

"Sakura…" Sakura berbalik saat namanya dipanggil. "Selamat malam." Naruto memberikan senyum simpul terbaiknya.

"Selamat malam…."

Ada rasa aneh yang memenuhi dadanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura bersandar pada pintu setelah menutupnya. Sakura mendengar mobil Naruto sudah meninggalkan kediamannya. Ia membuang napas lega.

Astaga…..jangan bilang ia semakin jatuh cinta pada Naruto Uzumaki?

Tentu saja ia jatuh cinta. Dari awal. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sejak melihat Naruto.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada kebaikan dan kelembutan hati pria itu? Belum lagi perhatiannya kepada Sakura yang membuatnya semakin memiliki perasaan mendalam pada pria tersebut.

Bolehkah ia berharap pria itu juga mencintainya? Sakura bukannya bermaksud untuk percaya diri. Namun, sesaat Sakura bisa melihat adanya cinta pada mata Naruto saat pria itu menatapnya. Ada kelembutan saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak. Uzumaki Naruto hanya orangtua muridnya. Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat kau melamun di rapat direksi tadi, Naruto." Shikamaru, sang wakil perusahaan menegur Naruto saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang rapat.

"Aku mendengarkan, Shikamaru."

"Jangan bohong. Kau kira sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Sejak kita masih dibangku sekolah dasar. Kau begitu tahu sifatku, begitu pula aku yang sudah begitu kenal dengan sifatmu."

Naruto mendengus. Percuma saja mencoba berbohong pada temannya ini.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela kaca gedung mewah perusahaannya dan melihat pemandangan dibawah. Ah….dia lupa ini sudah musim semi. Pantas saja bunga Sakura sudah memenuhi setiap ruas jalan di Jepang. Bunga sakura sedang dalam proses memekarkan diri, jalanan di bawahnya kelihatan sangat indah. Jalanan dibawah berwarna merah muda. Merah muda? Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Melihat warna bunga sakura ia jadi mengingat seseorang. Sedang dirumahnya kah orang yang sedang ia rindukan? Ia jadi ingin untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sakura pasti sedang dirumahnya.

"Kau memikirkan Sakura Haruno lagi?" Shikamaru bertanya

Naruto bungkam. Bukannya ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru. Hanya saja percuma menjawab kalau jawabannya saja sudah bisa terlihat.

"Mau sampai kapan bungkam soal perasaan?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Shikamaru."

"Apanya yang tidak mengerti? Bahwa Naruto Uzumaki jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura? Aku mengerti. Bahwa kau sudah memendam perasaan ini selama setahun belakangan ini? Aku juga mengerti itu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Ia tidak perduli ini ruangan ber AC. Ia sudah jengah dengan sikap temannya. Susahkah untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintannya hanya karena status nya seorang duda yang pernah menikah dan memiliki anak?

"Bukan itu saja masalahnya! Apa yang Sakura akan katakan saat aku memberitahunya soal perasaanku. Sakura wanita single. Tentu saja ia mau dirinya dipersunting oleh pria single pula. Sedangkan aku? Perlu ku perjelas statusku? Aku duda. Beranak satu. Ia tidak mungkin mau menjalin hubungan dengan duda beranak sepertiku," jawab Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke tempat ia duduk.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya. Diterima atau ditolaknya perasaanmu itulah yang namanya resiko. Lagipula darimana kau tahu Sakura ingin dipinang oleh lelaki single? Kau saja tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Ya sudah, jika memang status single nya Sakura dan status dudamu membuatmu tidak bisa apa-apa, cari saja janda" jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau bicara sembarangan, Shikamaru. Aku sudah tidak mungkin mencintai wanita lain selain Sakura apalagi harus mencari janda." Naruto tersenyum sinis. Bukannya ia meledek Shikamaru. Ia meledek dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak berani berkata apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu katakan, bodoh. Jangan hanya diam. Kau membuatku jengkel saja dengan semua bualanmu mengenai perasaanmu terhadap Sakura di depanku."

"Itu bukan bualan."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan rokoknya, Naruto masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku memikirkan Hana juga. Apa….Hana akan setuju jika ia mendapat ibu baru?"

"Soal itu kau belum pernah membicarakannya dengan Hana bukan? Hana sudah besar, umurnya sudah delapan tahun. Pasti mengerti. Lagipula, Hana begitu nyaman bersama Sakura kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sepertinya tidak akan susah bertanya pada Hana."

Shikamaru bangkit dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang rapat. Saat sudah mencapai pintu keluar, Shikamaru berbalik dan berkata "Cepat katakan perasaanmu pada Sakura. Lagipula, pikirkan Hana. Hana masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu, walaupun kau sudah berperan sangat baik sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Hana." Dengan itu Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Karena Hana kalah main tebak-tebakan, hukumannya menggelitik!"

"Tapi jangan lama-lama yah sensei."

"Sensei tidak janji."

Pecahlah tawa di kediaman Uzumaki yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Ia melongok ke ruang keluarga dan didapatinya Sakura serta Hana sedang saling menggelitik di lantai. Melihat kedua begitu akrab seperti biasa membuat ia memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru siang tadi.

"Hai, sepertinya kalian berdua sedang asyik sekali. Apakah ayah boleh ikut?" Sakura dan Hana sama-sama menoleh saat mendapati Naruto mendekati mereka berdua yang baru saja selesai saling menggelitik. Sakura sampai malu karena rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ayah…."seru Hana yang seperti biasa langsung minta digendong Naruto. Naruto langsung menggendongnya putri kesayangannya tersebut dan langsung duduk dihadapan Sakura dengan Hana di pangkuannya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut main dengan kalian, Sakura-sensei?"

.

.

.

"Kau kalah, Sakura," Naruto dengan senyum liciknya puas karena sudah mengalahkan Sakura. "Hukumannya apa, Hana-chan?"

"Menggelitik Sakura-sensei!" seru Hana senang.

Apa? Jadi ia harus digelitik juga oleh Naruto?

"Tap…tapi….kalau begitu Hana saja yang menggelitik sensei, bagaimana?"

"Eits….kau kalah dariku, Sakura. Bukan kalah dari Hana, jadi…." tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menerjang kaki Sakura dan mulai menggelitik. Sakura dibuat geli.

"Hahaha…geli Naruto. Please stop. Hahahaha….geli. Geli. Hentikan Naruto." Sakura menendang kakinya kemana-mana karena geli. Sementara Naruto masih saja terus menggelitiknya. Dan tertawa puas karena sudah mengerjai Sakura.

"Senseiii!"

Kali ini Hana sudah menerjang Sakura dan menggelitik pundak dan pinggang Sakura dan membuatnya sampai jatuh tertidur di lantai. Sakura berusaha menggapai Hana dan setelahnya Sakura membalas menggelitik Hana yang membuat Hana langsung berada di pelukan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti menggelitik Hana saat merasakan lengan panjang Naruto telah memeluknya dan Hana dan ikut berbaring di lantai. Pelukannya sangat erat. Meskipun Hana ada ditengah-tengah mereka, namun tetap saja Naruto memeluknya juga. Lengannya menggapai pundak Sakura.

Hangat.

.

.

.

"Hana-chan?"

"ya, Ayah?"

Naruto masuk ke kamar anaknya dan melihat Hana yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur. "Sudah mau tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi ayah. Tinggal berdoa, selesai deh."

"Apa boleh ayah bicara sebentar?"

"Hm…tentu saja ayah."

Naruto mendekati tempat tidur anaknya, lalu naik dan sedikit berbaring di sebelah Hana. Dibelainya rambut pirang anak kesayangannya. Wajah yang begitu mirip dengan rupanya. "Bagaimana pendapat Hana-chan tentang Sakura-sensei?"

Hana berpikir sejenak. "Hm….Sakura-sensei itu baik, ayah. Hana senang bisa main terus sama sensei."

"Hm…..apa Hana mau sensei ada setiap hari bersama kita?" Naruto mencoba menanyakan pelan-pelan.

"Tentu saja Hana mau. Bersama sensei setiap hari, Hana benar-benar bahagia…." jawab Hana dengan nada panjang di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ehmmm…ayah sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu ayah?"

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura-sensei menjadi ibu Hana?"

Hening.

Hana menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto melihat anaknya waswas. Apa ia terlalu cepat membicarakan dengan anaknya hal ini? Apa Hana keberatan?

Tiba-tiba saja, Hana sudah diatas perut Naruto.

"Ayah! Apa benar sensei akan menjadi ibu Hana?" tanyanya antusias yang membuat Naruto meringis karena perutnya sudah diinjak.

Naruto tertawa. Dan lega.

"Tentu saja kalau Hana mau…"

"Hana mau. Mau. Mau sekali!" serunya sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto memeluk anaknya. "Ayah pikir Hana tidak akan mau."

"Mana mungkin ayah? Hana sayang sekali sama Sakura-sensei. Sakura-sensei juga pasti menyayangi Hana. Ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan Hana dengan ayah. Kadang, Hana ingin tahu rasanya bagaimana punya seorang ibu. Hana tidak bilang sama ayah, karena Hana rasa, ayah juga ibu Hana. Tapi, sepertinya akan menyenangkan punya ibu,"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, sayang." Jawab Naruto dan balik memeluk anaknya sangat erat.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka akan begini mudahnya bicara pada Hana. Dan kalau Naruto tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Hana, ia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa Hana sangat merindukan sosok seorang ibu.

Satu masalah selesai, tinggal sisanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura…."

Sakura berhenti membereskan mainan Hana yang berserakan di lantai dan menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Permainan mereka tadi begitu seru sampai lupa waktu. Kadang, hal yang menyenangkan susah untuk diakhiri.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tawar Naruto. Sakura diam tapi tidak membantah. Sepertinya Naruto tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di taman belakang?" ujar Naruto yang kali ini dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura. Sakura lalu mengikuti Naruto ke taman belakang.

Sakura terkesima dengan taman belakang kediaman Uzumaki ini. Bukan berarti ia baru saja ketaman ini setelah setahun sering bolak balik rumah ini. Sakura kagum karena ditaman belakang ini tumbuh satu pohon sakura. Sangat jarang menurut Sakura. Dan sekarang bunga sakura sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Entahlah….bunga Sakura ini terlihat lebih indah saat malam hari. Sebenanrnya pada siang hari pun tidak kalah indahnya.

Sakura lalu mengikuti Naruto yang duduk tepat di bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura.

"Dengar. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Sakura dengan seksama mendengar apa yang Naruto ingin katakan. Sakura penasaran. Apakah Naruto akan membicarakan tentang kegiatan piano Hana? Apa Naruto ingin agar Sakura tidak mengajar Hana lagi? Tampaknya pembicaraan ini serius terlihat dari wajah Naruto.

"Aku bingung harus mulai darimana. Sebenarnya aku baru punya keberanian sekarang untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan memaksa dan akan menghargai semua jawabanmu. Aku…."

"Ya?"

"Aku….jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura."

Angin berhembus pelan.

Mainan yang sempat Sakura bawa ke halaman belakang tadi terlepas dari genggamannya begitu saja. Sakura membelalakkan mata kearah Naruto dengan rasa tidak percaya. Apakah ia salah dengar?

"Jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama. Sejak kau muncul di depan pintu rumahku setahun lalu. Aku rasa aku sudah cinta padamu saat itu…."

Naruto tidak menatapnya

"Aku melihat ketulusan dan kelembutan disetiap tatapan matamu dan tutur katamu. Sejak itu aku mencintaimu…"

Naruto menundukkan tatapannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura"

"…"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama….."

"…."

"I love you at the first sight."

Hening.

"Hikz….."

Naruto balik menatap Sakura. Sakura menangis?

Ya. Sakura sudah banjir airmata.

"Kenapa….kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Jadi selama ini aku tidak hanya berharap kau mencintaiku bukan? Ternyata kau sudah begitu lama memendam perasaanmu padaku…."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sudah menduganya. Perasaannya memang akan terbalaskan. Ah….kenapa ia begitu bodoh dan menunggu selama ini untuk menyatakan semuanya? Harusnya ia bisa melihat bahwa dimata Sakura selalu ada dirinya disana dan cinta disana.

Naruto menatap Sakura lembut seraya memberanikan diri menghapus airmata Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut Naruto.

"Aku…kau tahu, aku seorang duda dan sudah memiliki anak. Kupikir selama ini, gadis sepertimu tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang sudah menyandang status duda sepertiku."

"Siapa bilang seperti itu? Siapa bilang status jadi begitu penting dalam soal cinta? Tidak ada yang namanya duda, Naruto. Kau tetaplah Naruto yang aku kenal. Baik hati dan penyayang." ujar Sakura dan membalas tatapan Naruto. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku yang membuat asumsi itu sendiri. Dan aku ternyata keliru. Dan aku pikir, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Wanita itu bodoh kalau tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya dengan agak canggung.

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto," Sakura membuka mata dan menatap Naruto. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan Hana pada pandangan pertama. Kalian berdua adalah dua orang yang paling aku sayangi saat ini. Entah sejak kapan kalian berdua sudah menjadi orang yang palinng penting dalam hidupku."

Naruto tersenyum.

"I love you at the first sight too, Naruto."

Sakura terkesiap saat Naruto sudah menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan mengucapkan 'aku cinta padamu' berulang-ulang kali tepat ditelinga Sakura. Kata yang paling indah yang pernah Sakura dengar. Yang Sakura lakukan hanya membalas kata yang sama kepada Naruto berulang kali. Dan tentu saja memeluk Naruto sama eratnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Hana? Apakah ia setuju dengan hubungan kita?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Hana naik keatas perutku dan memelukku sambil berteriak senang." jawab Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi. Penantiannya sudah begitu lama. Tidak akan dilepaskannya lagi kedua tangan ini.

"Kalian berdua curang. Pantas saja seharian ini ia begitu senang." Jawab Sakura dan mendorong bahu Naruto pelan.

CUP

Tanpa diduga, Naruto sudah mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura awalnya terkejut dan sesaat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membelalakkan matanya, namun ia mengerti. Kini Naruto dan dirinya sudah menjadi satu. Dibalasnya ciuman Naruto sepelan yang Naruto lakukan. Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana Naruto sangat mencintainya dan bagaimana Naruto kembali menemukan rasanya mencintai dan juga dicinta.

Sempurna.

Pernyataan cinta. Cinta terbalaskan. Dan juga bunga sakura yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menemani dua insan tersebut.

"Nah, kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Sakura berlutut dan menahan Hana yang kini telah resmi menjadi anaknya. Sakura menahan lari sang anak yang begitu lincah sepanjang hari ini. Tidak diperdulikannya gaun putihnya yang mungkin saja akan kotor.

"Hana-chan, jangan lari-lari lagi, sayang, nanti bau keringat. Pesta belum selesai."

"Tapi ibu, teman-teman Hana juga lari-lari."

"Bagaimana kalau teman-teman Hana diajak makan pudding buatan ibu didalam daripada lari-lari?" Sakura menghapus keringat di wajah anak tirinya.

"Setuju. Hana akan ajak teman-teman kedalam," dipandanginya ibu tirinya yang membuat Sakura heran. "Aku sayang ibu." ujar Hana dan mencium pipi Sakura dan langsung menuju teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia yakin akan bahagia selamanya jika bisa seperti ini terus.

Sakura kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto setelah resmi menjadi kekasih. Mereka berziarah ke makam Hinata, mengunjungi orangtua Hinata yang rupanya ikut senang Naruto sudah mendapatkan ibu untuk cucu mereka.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat orangtua Naruto, Kushina dan Minato tiba-tiba berpelukan dan nangis bareng saat tahu anaknya akan menikah lagi. Astaga….apakah keadaan Naruto sebelumnya sangat menyedihkan? Sakura tertawa saat mengingat kata-kata ibu mertuanya kalau ia takut Naruto sudah menjadi seorang gay setelah ditinggal Hinata.

Dan bagaimana saat Naruto berhadapan dengan orangtuanya. Sama seperti orangtua Naruto, mereka pun ikut nangis bareng saat tahu Naruto melamar Sakura.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat.

Seminggu setelah pernyataan cinta, pernikahan diadakan. Naruto lah yang ingin cepat melangsungkan pernikahan. Namun, meskipun waktu yang dipilih sangat mepet toh hasilnya memuaskan. Pesta pernikahan sederhana namun berjalan khidmat.

Upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura diadakan di taman belakang kediaman Uzumaki yang memang luas dan di latari pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan lebatnya. Sempurna untuk pernikahan saat musim semi seperti ini.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat merasakan kecupan di pipinya. Dari harumnya saja ia sudah menebak itu suaminya. Suami resminya sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Sudah selesai bicara dengan teman-temanmu, Naruto?"

"Sudah. Kau tahu? Aku diejek oleh Shikamaru."

"Soal?"

"Keberanianku untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Jadi, Shikamaru-san itu teman curhatmu saat sedang galau karena aku?" goda Sakura seraya merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakan suaminya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, aku sampai bergalau ria bahkan di kantor." jawab Naruto dan mengambil sehelai kelopak Sakura yang ada diatas mahkota merah muda milik Sakura. Sepertinya akan hujan bunga Sakura. Lihat saja angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat Sakura berguguran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau merasa kesepian karena aku meninggalkanmu tadi, istriku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku daritadi mengawasi si kecil Hana."

"Kau terus saja mengurus anakmu. Kapan waktunya mengurusku?" Sakura tertawa mendengar pernyataan suaminya. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Aku akan mengurus kalian berdua setiap hari."

"Janji?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Janji."

"Thank you, my love at the first sight."

.

.

.

Owari

.

**Kelarrrr…..**

**Happy NaruSaku Day buat semuanya…..!**

**Akhirnya aku bisa kelarin fic ini dengan otak terbakar. Hahahaha…**

**Pokoknya aku senang sudah bisa berpatisipasi di event ini. **

**Apakah tidak ada yang keberatan aku jadiin Naruto duda anak satu? Berarti Sakura dapat bekas donk. Gak apa-apa yah? Soalnya gak tahu kenapa aku suka bayangin Naruto jadi duda anak satu. Hahahaha….**

**Ow yah, sudah sesuai tema belum sih? Takutnya melenceng dari tema nih…..**

**Ok. Sekian. Sekali lagi, Happy NaruSaku Day, minna-san…..**

**Buat para NaruSaku lovers jangan lupa buat gabung di grup **

**Fb : Langit dan Bumi. The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**

**Twitter : INArusaku**

**Hohoho….salam admin #Naruto XDXDXD**


End file.
